The invention relates to a process for the output of information in a vehicle, having an information source for the output of information which is generated as function of the driver's behavior, and in the case of which the driver's behavior is determined via data of one or more driving systems and/or one or more comfort systems of the vehicle. The term “information” applies mainly to acoustic and/or visual information. However, it may also apply to other types of information, such as tactile information.
A process of the above-mentioned type is known from German Patent Document DE 101 53 987 A1, the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein as non-essential matter. In this case, information, which is generated as a function of the driver's behavior (the driver's behavior being determined via data from one or more driving systems and/or from one or more comfort systems of the vehicle) is emitted at a frequency which is influenced by the driver's condition and/or by the driver's behavior. Thus, a type of feedback concerning the driver's condition and/or the driver's behavior is provided to the information source with the goal of changing their sensitivity. The information system carries out the analysis of driver-condition-relevant or driver-behavior-relevant data already present in the vehicle, and controls the frequency of the information output as a function of these data.
With respect to the above, one aspect of the invention is to improve the useful value of the information output for the driver.
The invention provides a process for the output of information in a vehicle having an information source for the output of information which is generated as function of the driver's behavior, and in the case of which the driver's behavior is determined via data of one or more driving systems and/or one or more comfort systems of the vehicle. The quality or nature of the information depends on the driver's driving behavior and describes the next useful behavior step following the momentary behavior.
One aspect of the invention is to provide assistance to the driver for influencing his further behavior. For this purpose, the next useful behavior step is described, which follows the driver's momentary behavior.
The basic idea of the invention will be explained by means of an example.
It is assumed that the driver begins driving at low ambient temperatures and while the vehicle is cold. After the starting the drive, the driver receives, preferably, acoustic information concerning possible measures for improving comfort, for example, the following acoustic content:
“Switch on seat heater.”
This information is undoubtedly valuable to the driver and contributes to increasing his comfort. The driver receives information concerning measures he can take in the respective driving and usage situation even if they are not absolutely necessary.
On the other hand, it is information is which the driver does not receive in the case of conventional warning systems and other information systems. Conventional safety systems, such as a wheel slip system, are activated only when certain physical limits have been reached or exceeded. In the present case, such systems and the pertaining visual and/or acoustic information systems remain inactive.
In addition, the value of the currently effective information can be recognized. It thereby becomes possible to provide the driver with real assistance without simultaneously forcing him to act. This illustrates the difference with respect to the acoustic or visual information which is emitted in the case of a navigation system. There, the output of the information takes place as a function of the route covered so far. In addition, such information is expected by the driver. Also, the information does not have the purpose of being understood, as in the case of the invention, as an unexpected offer of a possible alternative action, but rather as a concrete instruction for a specific action or path to be taken.
Advantageous developments and further developments are described and claimed herein. They can be assigned to various scenarios during the use of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.